Sous la lune rouge
by Aerith21
Summary: Ok, je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés. Mais en fait cette histoire se passe juste après Kyoto donc après l'anime et le vol 7 du manga je crois. Konoé va proposer des vacances à toute l'équipe qui ne s'est pas encore remise du feu de Touda mais...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Peut-être que certains me connaissent déjà mais peut-être pas . Bon autant vous prévenir que c'est ma première fanfic yaoi donc je m'excuse déjà à l'avance si elle n'est pas de bon ton, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude mais je vais essayer. Après tout j'adore yami no matsuei donc je devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose de potable. Alors j'ai vu l'anime et je ne suis qu'au volume 4 du manga mais je crois que je peux gérer tout le même. Si vous notez de trop grandes incohérences n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part pour que je puisse corriger tout ça. Je crois que je vais commencer à poster mes fanfic sur mon blog donc, n'hésitez pas à la visiter (http://aerith21.unblog.fr)

Donc ça de passe peu de temps après Kyoto et le feu de Touda. C'est évidemment une fanfic Hisoka/Tsuzuki, avec éventuellement quelques implications du genre Muraki/Tsuzuki, Muraki/Hisoka, Tatsumi/Tsuzuki et Tatsumi/Watari… Il y aura aussi l'intervention d'autres Shinigami, genre Wakaba, Hajimé, …. Je les aime bien et peut-etre Hijiri et autres perso… On verra.

Voilà, j'arrête là car je sais que je vous ennuie, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1** **Le souffle des souvenirs**

On aurait dit des flocons de neige, tournoyant dans l'air avant de tomber légèrement et lentement sur le sol. Du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait pu penser depuis sa position étendue sur le dos, à même le sol, au pied d'un arbre.

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise vue en fait.

Il aurait pu être bien là où il se trouvait. Sous un cerisier du japon en pleine floraison. Il neigeait des pétales roses sur lui. Tout autour de lui sentait la terre fraîche et humide…

Oui, ça aurait pu être un moment agréable… Cela aurait pu être un moment paisible pour un jeune garçon observant simplement la beauté de la nature… Et ça l'aurait certainement été sans ces deux cercles d'argent qui le dévoraient. Ils le dévoraient de la tête aux pieds, ils le dévoraient de l'extérieur, ils le dévoraient de l'intérieur…

Il sentit le vent sur sa peau le percer jusqu'aux os. Pas étonnant, il n'avait plus rien sur le dos. Une peur morbide et nauséeuse s'empara de ses entrailles.

Il ferma les yeux et serra les paupières jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête.

Ce n'était pas vrai, ça ne recommençait pas… S'il se concentrait suffisamment, ça disparaitrait… Ce n'était pas la réalité.

Il rouvrit les yeux comme pour confirmer cette hypothèse mais le visage au sourire démoniaque, aux yeux gris, aux cheveux argent était toujours penché au-dessus de lui.

Maintenant qu'il y faisait plus attention, il sentait les mains de l'homme parcourir son corps. Il sentait les lèvres de son tortionnaire brûler sur sa peau, embrasser goulument son cou, se presser avidement sur ses lèvres.

Il avait tellement mal… Son corps était en sang, le goût de son propre sang dans la bouche.

Il y avait des marques rouges sur son corps. Elles brulaient sa chair profondément.

Il voulait crier mais tout restait bloqué dans le fond de sa gorge.

L'homme se pencha et colla ses lèvres à son oreille.

« Comme tu es beau, mon cher pantin… Chante… Chante pour moi, ma docile petite poupée… Chante le chant de la douleur…. ».

L'enfant gémit alors que l'homme plantait une lame dans son épaule. Il se mit à ricaner et s'écarta un peu du corps frémissant de douleur du garçon.

Un instant, il crut que tout était terminé, qu'on allait enfin le laisser tranquille mais il ressentit alors une vive douleur au bas des reins.

Ce fut alors comme si son esprit se déconnectait de son corps pour qu'il ne ressente plus toute cette douleur physique.

Il pouvait voir l'homme prendre du plaisir sur son corps, mais il ne sentait plus rien.

Par contre, il ressentait… Car si son esprit avait banni la douleur physique, il avait oublié de déconnecter son empathie.

Les « sentiments » et les émotions de cet homme glissaient à l'intérieur de lui et se mêlaient aux siens l'engluant dans une mélasse d'émotions blessées … Luxure, dégoût, plaisir, douleur, satisfaction, solitude, violence, souffrance, …

La voix de l'homme au creux de son oreille le ramena sur terre.

« Tu es à moi, mon joli pantin, à moi pour l'éternité » dit-il le souffle court et rapide.

L'enfant ressentit une dernière fois cette douleur viscérale avant que l'homme s'écroule sur lui. Sa respiration saccadée dans le creux de son cou le répugnait… Il aurait tellement voulu le tuer.

« Méchant pantin, tu as de si mauvaises intentions envers ton maître… » dit l'homme en posant ses lèvres répugnantes sur la peau frêle du petit garçon… Il repartait pour une nouvelle exploration de son corps.

Encore une fois, l'esprit de l'enfant quitta son enveloppe corporelle alors que son corps allait encore être ravagé….

Hisoka se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit.

Tout tournait autour de lui, il était baigné de sueur. Il serra ses bras autour de son torse dans un effort désespéré de faire cesser les horribles tremblements qui secouaient son corps.

Son estomac se contracta et il eut juste le temps de bondir hors de son lit, de foncer vers la salle de bain et de pencher la tête au dessus de la cuvette des WC pour y déverser son repas de la veille.

Il se releva en tremblant, se rinça la bouche et se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

Agité de spasmes, il regagna sont lit. Il s'y laissa tomber et rabattit les couvertures. Il regarda le réveil : 2h45… Ce serait encore une longue nuit. Quand les souvenirs de Muraki venaient le hanter, il retrouvait rarement le sommeil.

_« Tu es à moi pour l'éternité »_

Le jeune homme frissonna et se pelotonna sous les couvertures en position fœtale. Ses genoux ramenés contre son torse, ses mains serrées atour de ses jambes pour former une boule la plus serrée possible.

Il soupira. Les souvenirs de Muraki ne venaient généralement pas seuls. Et c'est surtout pour cette raison qu'il redoutait tellement de s'endormir le soir. Cela faisait plus de 2 mois maintenant, mais il lui semblait pouvoir encore sentir la chaleur du feu de Touda lui brûler la peau, enflammer ses poumons. Il revoyait sans cesse le regard vide de Tsuzuki cherchant à se donner la mort… Après coup, quand il y repensait, il était parfois paralysé par la peur en se rendant compte qu'en se jetant de cette façon inconsciente dans les flammes, il aurait pu disparaître. Non pas mourir, mais disparaître totalement. Et cette perspective le terrifiait tout simplement… Quand il y repensait, il refusait de s'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie sans son partenaire, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la possibilité d'avoir échoué en essayant de le convaincre de ne pas se laisser mourir. Mais parfois, c'était une alternative que ses cauchemars les plus cruels lui faisaient entrevoir…

Il soupira une nouvelle fois s'apprêtant à une nuit durant laquelle il verrait toutes les minutes passer mais au moins durant laquelle il ne rêverait plus…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Il arriva au bureau à 8h30, comme d'habitude. Rien ne laissait envisager qu'il avait de nouveau passé une nuit infâme.

Bien sûr comme d'habitude, Tsuzuki était en retard et il n'arriverait pas avant 9h30 si tout allait bien. Sauf s'il passait par le monde des humains et s'arrêtait à toutes les boulangeries pour s'acheter toute sorte de pâtisseries et de sucrerie.

Un faible sourire effleura les lèvres d'Hisoka. Il y a des choses qui ne changeraient jamais.

Il se souvint alors de son rêve…

Non, décidément, il y a des choses qui ne changeraient jamais…

Son regard tomba alors que la pile de dossiers qui reposaient sur son bureau. Il soupira. Tatsumi en avait surement ajouté depuis la veille car il était persuadé que quand il était parti, il n'en restait pas plus de quatre.

Depuis Kyoto, aucune enquête ne leur avait été confiée. Konoé semblait croire qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas redevenus suffisamment stables émotionnellement pour pouvoir affronter une nouvelle affaire.

Mais Hisoka pensait aussi que le vieux Shinigami et son secrétaire essayaient simplement de les protéger lui et Tsuzuki tant que l'épisode du feu de Touda serait aussi vivant dans leurs esprits… Dans les esprits de tous d'ailleurs.

Depuis cet incident, comme l'appelait Tsuzuki avec euphémisme les rares fois où la conversation s'orientait là-dessus, les membres de l'Enma-Cho étaient tous très attentionnés à leur égard. Trop attentionnés selon Hisoka. Ils n'étaient pas en sucre et ce n'est pas en leur parlant comme avant, en leur parlant normalement qu'ils allaient craquer…

De toute façon si c'était pour ça que tout le monde prenait des pincettes avec eux, c'était inutile.

Brisés, ils l'étaient déjà et cela bien avant le feu de Touda.

Mais ce qui le révoltait le plus dans cette histoire, c'est que personne ne voulait en parler franchement. Aucune conversation sincère n'avait été lancée à propos de ça. Plus jamais, depuis ces deux mois Tsuzuki et Hisoka n'avait discuté vraiment de ce que cela avait changé dans leurs vies, dans LEUR vie. Pire encore, Tsuzuki se comportait comme avant. Cachant ses sentiments par sa bonne humeur et son comportement de grand enfant attardé.

Hisoka trouvait ça extrêmement égoïste de sa part de lui refuser cette conversation, car il aurait voulu en parler. En même temps, il se sentait lui-même égoïste de vouloir faire souffrir Tsuzuki en lui rappelant ces moments difficiles. Alors Hisoka avait laissé tomber…

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et une voix lança joyeusement :

« Bonjour, 'Soka-chan ! » C'était Tsuzuki. Il tenait une boîte de pâtisserie entre les mains.

« Baka, lança Hisoka, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est, tu es encore en retard. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu sais que ça m'énerve.

- Oh, tu es tellement cruel avec moi… gémit Tsuzuki, les épaules affaissées.

- Non, tout simplement réaliste, c'est pour ça que ça te fait mal, parce que c'est la vérité ! rétorqua Hisoka.

- Méchant… » murmura Tsuzuki en se laissant tomber tout penaud sur sa chaise. Hisoka leva les yeux au ciel avant de revenir à ses dossiers.

C'est alors qu'il ressentit une émotion… Inquiétude. Il releva la tête vers Tsuzuki. Celui-ci l'observait mais l'émotion était partie, dissipée comme un nuage de fumée ou plutôt dissimulée derrière les barrières psychiques du Shinigami.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hisoka d'un ton plus abrupte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Tsuzuki hésita un moment puis demanda :

« Tu es sûr que ça va, 'Soka-chan ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? maugréa le jeune homme en retournant à sa pile de dossiers.

- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air… exténué.

- Je n'ai pas bien dormi la nuit dernière… ça ne t'arrive jamais à toi…

- Parfois, 'Sika-chan mais…

- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour les autres, idiot, et inquiète-toi un peu pour toi. Je suis sûr que ça ne te ferait pas de mal. Et pour l'amour du ciel arrête de m'appeler comme ça. »

Tsuzuki allait répliquer quand Watari fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Ohayou, Hisoka-kun, Tsuzuki-san! Venez, le Konoe-kashou vous attend dans son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? demanda Hisoka à Tsuzuki en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Moi ?! mais rien du tout, gémit le Shinigami. Ce que tu peux être suspicieux alors…

- Dépêchez-vous… » lança Watari en précédent Hisoka.

Tsuzuki resta un moment à son bureau pensif.

Rien n'avait changé depuis le feu de Touda. Hisoka était toujours aussi froid et distant avec lui. N'était-ce cependant pas lui qui lui avait demandé pour rester auprès de lui. Ne lui avait-il pas dit que sa seule place était à ses côtés… ? Peut-être qu'Hisoka ne pouvait plus le supporter…

Et il avait pensé cela sans prendre soin de dresser ses barrières mentales.

« Baka ! » La voix d'Hisoka le ramena à la réalité. « Arrête de penser à des choses stupides. Tu es flémard, idiot, long à la détente, gourmand, tu te mêles toujours des affaires des autres et tu fais des promesses insensées mais je n'en suis pas encore arrivé au point de ne plus pouvoir te supporter. Allez, viens, dit-il en agrippant le bras de son partenaire pour l'extirper de sa chaise. Sinon Konoé va encore s'énerver contre toi.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit ? s'enquit Tsuzuki.

- Oui… répondit Hisoki sur un ton agacé. De toute façon, je te promets que tu seras le premier au courant le jour où je changerai de partenaire, rétorqua Hisoika.

- Méchant… » souffla Tsuzuki en souriant.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous croyez que je dois continuer ou alors vous n'aimez pas du tout et je peux m'arrêter là ? Laissez des reviews qui sinon, je ne me motive pas à continuer à écrire… Ce n'est qu'une affaire de motivation.

A+

Aerith21


	2. Chapter 2

Je vous remercie pour les reviews. J'espère que l'histoire va continuer à vous plaire. Bon, je sais que par rapport au manga ça va devenir de plus en plus angst mais pour l'anima ça va tout de même 

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour que je sache si je reste dans le potable .

Je précise que les phrases en italique ce sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture !

Aerith21

Chapitre 2 Un peu de vacances

Hisoka pensait qu'enfin le chef Konoé allait leur confier une nouvelle affaire.

Hisoka ne se sentait pas franchement prêt à affronter ça mais il se disait que cela permettrait de les sortir de cette monotonie malsaine dans laquelle ils étaient englués pour l'instant.

Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de redouter le moment où Tsuzuki devrait de nouveau aller réclamer une âme et le moment où tous deux devraient se retrouver face à face avec Muraki.

C'est ainsi qu'à peine avait-il mis les pieds dans le bureau du chef qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait et cela trahissait l'instabilité émotionnelle dans laquelle il se trouvait encore.

Il perçut un sentiment venant de Tsuzuki, très brièvement. De l'inquiétude mêlée à de l'appréhension. Mais de fortes barrières mentales se dressèrent et il ne put plus rien lire.

Tsuzuki appréhendait encore le retour sur le terrain et cela bien qu'il en ait plus qu'assez de la paperasserie.

Mais après dix minutes de bavardage inutile, Hisoka comprit que Tsuzuki n'avait pas à s'inquiéter au sujet d'un éventuel retour sur le terrain.

« … C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que des vacances à Okinawa étaient une excellente idée… »

L'esprit d'Hisoka perdu dans les nuages se crasha brusquement sur terre.

Konoé avait-il vraiment dit ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait dit.

Des vacances ?!

Watari et Tsuzuki se serraient déjà dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pensant aux délicieux repas qui les attendaient déjà.

« Des vacances ?! » s'écria Hisoka. Il ne savait même pas vraiment lui-même pourquoi cela lui semblait tellement hors de propos.

« Oui, Kurosaki-kun, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit, répliqua Konoé sur un ton enjoué.

- Mais, nous, on n'a pas de raison de prendre des vacances… ça fait plus de deux mois qu'on se tourne les pousses dans les bureaux à faire du travail inutile. Pourquoi on irait en vacances ?

- Tu te sens bien, Bon, s'enquit Watari. Le chef nous offre des vacances et toi tu veux refuser. Mais c'est un truc qui ne se refuse pas… Ce sera un hôtel 4 étoiles j'espère, continua Watari.

- Je laisse faire Tatsumi, il nous trouve toujours de bons endroits… »

Hisoka n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il trouvait dérangeant là-dedans.

Généralement, le fait d'avoir des vacances ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il appréciait de temps en temps de pouvoir prendre un peu de recul vis-à-vis du travail mais ici.

« Ah, j'ai tout compris patron, ce que vous faites en nous proposant ces vacances c'est me remercier pour mes loyaux services et mon assiduité au travail durant plus de 70 ans, c'est pas rien tout de même…, lança fièrement Tsuzuki.

- Tu veux rire ou quoi. Je ne connais personne de plus inutile que toi. Tu es le seul qui travaillera pour des clopinettes pendant les deux prochaines années pour payer ces vacances à Okinawa, espèce de bon à rien, hurla Konoé.

- Ce que vous êtes dur, pleurnicha Tsuzuki. Heureusement que le petits encas d'Okinawa seront là pour me remonter le moral…

- Il n'est pas question que je paie tes extra-repas, lança Konoé.

- Quoi ?! gémit le Shnigami les yeux humides. Mais Chef, vous savez qu'avec trois repas par jour je risque l'inanition.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire, abruti, gouffre sans fond à pognon et à nourriture. Tu es la honte de l'Enma-Cho… »

Tatsumi et Watari observaient la scène d'un air amusé. Et Hisoika, il restait en retrait.

Voilà, il venait de mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas.

Tout le monde ce comportait comme « avant », tout le monde VOULAIT et ESSAYAIT de se comporter comme « avant » mais ce n'était plus pareil. Il s'était passé quelque chose qui avait brisé des êtres et la fragile stabilité des esprits des membres de l'Enma-Cho. Pourquoi Hisoka était-il le seul à ne pas pouvoir faire semblant ?

Voir Tsuzuki faire le pitre après l'avoir vu les bras levé vers Touda lui quémandant de tout brûler jusqu'à l'éternité de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas le supporter… En fait, il ne pouvait PLUS le supporter.

« Si vous n'avez plus rien à ajouter, patron… » lança Hisoka d'une voix dénuée de sentiment.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Hisoka et son partenaire lui lança un regard interrogatif auquel il ne daigna même pas répondre.

« Tu peux disposer, Kurosaki-kun. »

Hisoka le salua et sortit de son bureau.

Là tout de suite, il avait besoin d'un bon bol d'air frais. Il fallait qu'il s'échappe à tout prix de cette ambiance malsaine et fausse.

Son empathie ne rendait pas les choses simples car derrière les mots et les attitudes qui se voulaient décontractées et normales, il percevait l'inquiétude des gens à leur égard. Il entendait les pensées des gens à leur passage.

_« Comment a-t-il pu en arriver là » « Pourtant Tsuzuki a toujours l'air heureux de vivre » « Je ne m'attendais pas à un truc pareil de sa part… Vouloir se suicider tout de même… » « Il a l'air de s'être bien remis de ça… »._

Hisoka était vraiment très fatigué de tout ça. Il sortit prendre l'air un moment.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne perçut pas la présence de son partenaire derrière lui.

« Soooooooooooka-chan. » lança joyeusement Tsuzuki.

Hisoka sursauta quelque peu et se tourna vers son partenaire. Il affichait encore son air niais d'imperturbable optimiste. Le jeune homme grogna d'un air renfrogné et détourna le regard.

« D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Tsuzuki en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Il avait dit cela sur un ton quelque peu excédé mais cette note bien que légère n'échappa pas à l'empathe.

Il se retourna vivement, la colère aisément lisible dans ses yeux.

« Tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit l'empathe d'une voix qui dissimulait très mal sa prochaine perte de contrôle.

« Tu OSES me demander ce qu'il y a ? Tu es complètement stupide ma parole. »

Hisoka serra les dents un instant, il ne voulait pas continuer sur cette voie, il ne voulait pas se mettre en colère car il savait bien qu'il perdrait très vite le contrôle de ses pouvoirs surtout dans son état émotionnel.

« Pfff, ça ne vaut même pas la peine qu'on en discute. C'est toujours pareil de toute façon… » Hisoka enfouit les mains dans ses poches et contourna son partenaire d'un air boudeur.

« Je suis désolé… murmura Tsuzuki, la tête basse.

-Oui, tu es toujours désolé et le plus affligeant là-dedans, c'est que tu ne sais jamais pourquoi… Tu t'excuses toujours, pour un oui pour un non… C'est lassant. »

Sur ce, Hisoka retourna au bureau. Il comptait bien demander à Tatsumi un congé pour l'après-midi. Il ne se sentait pas très bien.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tsuzuki savait bien qu'il aurait dû forcer Hisoka à lui parler, mais tout le problème était bien là, il n'avait plus la force de quoi que ce soi.

Non… décidément rien n'avait changé depuis cet incident.

Hisoka lui avait demandé de vivre pour lui, il lui avait dit que sa seule place était à ses côtés et il avait acquiescé quand Tsuzuki lui avait demandé s'il pouvait rester avec lui…

Mais tout ça semblait bien loin… Probablement qu'Hisoka avait lancé ces paroles sans y réfléchir, juste pour le sauver, juste pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait à tête reposée, il trouvait ça égoïste de la part de jeune Shinigami de l'avoir obligé à revenir, contre sa volonté. Tsuzuki n'aurait pas pu supporter de laisser mourir Hisoka aves lui dans les flammes de Touda, il fallait qu'il accepte de repartir avec Hisoka afin de sauver ce dernier.

L'empathe lui avait dit qu'il s'il ne pouvait plus vivre pour lui-même, alors qu'il vive au moins pour lui, qu'il vive au moins pour Hisoka.

Ce même Hisoka qui l'abandonnait à présent, comme tous ses partenaires avant lui. Il allait finir par le considérer comme un monstre, lui aussi mais ça, Tsuzuki ne pourrait pas le supporter…

Il soupira.

Il aurait dû laisser Touda mettre fin à cette longue existence de misère. Si c'était à refaire, il ne choisira plus la vie…

C'est alors que Tsuzuki perçut une présence derrière lui et se retourna vivement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A peine eut-il passé la porte de leur bureau, qu'Hisoka fut pris de remords. Il avait été vraiment trop agressif vis-à-vis de Tsuzuki et le regrettait.

Peut-être que s'il discutait avec lui sérieusement, le Shinigami finirait par parler spontanément de Kyoto.

Hisoka soupira. Les grandes discussions n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé, mais il ferait une exception pour enfin sortir de cette mauvaise ambiance qu'il n'a que trop duré.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et décida de retourner voir Tsuzuki. Ensuite, il comptait bien aller demander le reste de LEUR journée chez Tatsumi pour qu'ils puissent discuter de cela calmement chez lui ou chez Tsuzuki, cela n'était pas vraiment important.

Hisoka se dirigea donc pour la seconde fois vers la porte qui menait au jardin de sakura. A travers les fenêtres, il vit la silhouette de Tsuzuki qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait quitté.

Hisoka sentit de nouveau les remords l'envahir.

Bon, il fallait qu'il s'excuse pour commencer et ensuite qu'il explique à Tsuzuki pourquoi il avait réagit aussi violemment.

Plus il se rapprochait, plus l'empathe percevait les pensées dissolues de son partenaires.

Tsuzuki avait oublié de lever ses barrières mentales.

Cela ennuyait Hisoka d'entrer ainsi dans les sentiments de son partenaire sans y avoir été invité. Il allait avertir Tsuzuki de sa présence quand il perçut un sentiment le concernant. Il s'arrêta net et laissa son empathie s'intensifier pour mieux percevoir cette émotion.

Tsuzuki pensait qu'Hisoka avait lancé ses paroles en l'air au beau milieu du feu de Touda. Puis en se concentrant plus il perçut comme de la… rancune ? Oui, c'était bien ça. Son partenaire pensait qu'Hisoka avait été égoïste de l'obliger à rester alors qu'il voulait mourir. Il pensait qu'il avait été inconscient de se jeter dans les flammes et à la fois égoïste car il se doutait bien que Tsuzuki ne le laisserait pas mourir avec lui.

Mais Hisoka ne se doutait pas que le pire restait à venir sinon il aurait dévoilé sa présence à son partenaire bien plus tôt.

_« J'aurais dû laisser Touda me consummer .»_

C'est ce qu'Hisoka perçut.

_« Si c'était à refaire… Je ne choisirais pas la vie… »_

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Il aurait voulu fuir mais il était pétrifiait sur place, aux prises avec le tumulte de ses émotions accentué par l'instabilité de son empathie.

Tsuzuki dut ressentir ce combat intérieur que se livrait son jeune partenaire car il se retourna.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Quand Tsuzuki se retourna, il se retrouva face à Hisoka.

Quand il vit l'expression sur le visage du jeune homme, il comprit qu'il avait oublié de lever ses barrières mentales. Le cœur de Tsuzuki bondit dans sa poitrine et il devint livide.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Tsuzuki n'avait jamais vu une telle expression d'horreur sur le visage d'Hisoka.

Même Muraki ne provoquait pas ce genre de réaction chez lui.

Il vit cette expression d'horreur se muer en une peine profonde, puis en une expression blessée et finalement, comme il le redoutait en redoutable colère.

Hisoka serra les dents et les poings.

Les seules traces de sa peine étaient désormais les larmes bloquées aux coins de ses yeux qui refusaient de s'écouler.

Tout le reste n'était que colère.

Tsuzuki fit un pas vers lui mais Hisoka recula vivement.

« Et bien tu n'avais qu'à y rester, hurla Hisoka. Tu n'avais qu'à laisser Touda te brûler si c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse, ça m'est égal. Fallait surtout pas te sentir obligé d'exister pour moi. »

Hisoka s'enfuit en courant.

Cette fois, il rentrerait bel et bien chez lui et il ne prendrait pas la peine de demander la permission à Tatsumi.

Il en avait plus qu'assez, il voulait juste être seul…

Voilà, comment vous avez trouvé, hein ? Vous aimez, vous n'aimez pas ? Faites-le moi savoir. Allez à la prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour . C'est encore moi, j'espère que je ne vous lasse toujours pas car le meilleur reste à venir (enfin je crois…) Merci pour les reviews mais je ne serais franchement pas contre le fait d'en recevoir plus. Ne vous inquiétez pas (pour ceux qui suivent) je ne vais pas vous faire des menaces du genre : « je ne posterai pas le prochain chapitre tant que je n'aurai pas au moins10 reviews. » mais j'avoue qu'elles seraient plus que bienvenues.

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de dire qu'il y a une partie songfic dans cette fanfic. La chanson, c'est numb de Linkin Park.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Hisoka**

L'atmosphère était brûlante, l'horizon rougeoyante… Mais où pouvait-il bien se trouver ?

Cet endroit lui était étranger et à la fois familier.

Et quelle chaleur !!!

Il décida d'avancer. Il n'apprendrait rien sur cet endroit en restant collé sur place de toute façon.

A mesure qu'il avançait, il faisait de plus en plus chaud, de plus ne plus suffoquant. Une vraie fournaise.

Ses poumons brûlaient littéralement. Tout ce qu'il était capable de respirer, c'était du souffre et du carbone.

Il y eut un rugissement et il leva la tête.

Au-dessus de lui, un serpent de flammes tournoyait en incendiant tout ce qu'il touchait.

Il baissa immédiatement la tête en percevant une silhouette au milieu des flammes.

Tsuzuki…

Il voulut avancer vers lui mais une partie du toit se détacha, incandescente et lui barra le passage. Il se protégea le visage contre ces flammes corrosives qui tentaient de le consumer jusqu'aux os. Tel était le pouvoir du feu de Touda. Brûler tout, jusqu' à l'éternité de la vie.

Il cria son nom mais le shinigami ne réagit pas.

Par Enma, pourquoi cet imbécile ne bougeait-il donc pas. Il finirait brûlé vif s'il ne fuyait pas cet enfer.

Il héla son idiot de partenaire une seconde fois, mais celui-ci ne fit aucun mouvement.

Bien, il allait devoir aller le chercher.

Il disparut et réapparut devant Tsuzuki. Il lui tendit la main et lui demanda de bouger avant que les flammes ne les dévorent tous les deux.

Mais étrangement, Tsuzuki ne réagissait même. C'était comme si il ne l'entendait pas pire que ça, c'était comme s'il ne le voyait pas.

Hisoka décida alors de l'agripper par les épaules et de le secouer pour le ramener à la réalité.

Mais quand il voulut poser ses mains sur Tsuzuki, il passa au travers lui, comme s'il était transparent.

Hisoka réessaya une seconde fois, il le résultat fut le même. Hisoka était condamné à assister impuissant à ce qui allait suivre.

Les flammes se mirent soudainement à tourbillonner autour de Tsuzuki se muant en une tornade incandescente. Elle se courba d'un coup vers le Shinigami immobile et fonça sur lui en mugissant comme une bête tenaillée par la faim. Elle le frappa de plein fouet.

« NOOON ! » hurla Hisoka en tombant à genoux au milieu du brasier.

Tsuzuki n'avait même pas essayé de l'éviter. A présent, tout ce que l'on pouvait voir de lui était sa silhouette qui se tordait de douleur, consumée par les flammes dévorantes de Touda. Son corps se disloquait en milliers de petits débris noircis comme un morceau de papier qui s'effrite lorsqu'on le met au feu.

Douleur, peine, souffrance, regret… Il ne s'agissait là que d'une infime partie des sentiments que l'empathe pouvait percevoir du corps qui se calcinait au milieu des flammes.

Hisoka continuait à crier, les larmes inondant son visage, les mains plaquées sur les yeux refusant d'affronter le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Mais l'image de Tsuzuki brûlant dans les flammes avait imprégné sa rétine et il n'avait plus besoin de la voir pour qu'elle s'impose à ses yeux.

Il sentit alors des mains froides et avides parcourir son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus au milieu des flammes mais allongé sur le sol, sous un cerisier du japon dont les fleurs mouraient en l'inondant de pétales roses. Deux yeux argent le dévoraient.

« Non, pas encore. » gémit-il en essayant de se débattre, mais toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonné. Les lèvres de Muraki se pressèrent violemment sur les siennes et il ne bougea pas, il ne fit rien pour se dégager.

« Oh, pauvre petit pantin… Tu as mal ? »

Les larmes d'Hisoka continuaient de couler sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

« Tu es tellement belle, ma chère poupée. Et tu es encore plus belle maintenant que tu es brisée. »

Muraki commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

« NONNNN ! » cria Hisoka.

Encore une fois, il se réveilla en sursaut, baigné de sueur, le corps secoué de spasmes. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver ses esprits et pour identifier où il se trouvait. Il était bien dans son appartement, dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Tout ça n'avait donc été qu'un rêve.

Quelques instants passèrent encore avant que sa respiration redevienne normale ainsi que son rythme cardiaque.

Il regarda le réveil : 4h40. Cette nuit-ci avait été plus longue que les autres. Il décida de se lever. La tête encore remplie de cauchemars, il ne saurait de toute façon pas se rendormir.

Il se prépara du thé et revérifia pour la dixième fois que ses bagages étaient correctement faits. Il n'avait pas envie d'oublier quelques choses d'important.

Son regard se porta alors sur son téléphone. Il mourait d'envie d'appeler Tsuzuki, juste pour être sûr qu'il allait bien… Où alors était-ce pour entendre sa voix rassurante ?

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée de son esprit.

_« Hisoka no baka, pensa-t-il. Bien sûr qu'il va bien, puisque ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tu es aussi idiot que lui parfois. »_

Il soupira et retourna dans sa petite cuisine pour boire son thé.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hisoka arriva au bureau de bon matin comme à son habitude. Il était un moins une bonne heure à l'avance.

Il pénétra dans le hall d'entré et alla directement à son bureau pour y déposer ses affaires. En passant devant le bureau de Tatsumi, il vit de la lumière sous la porte. Le secrétaire était déjà là ce qui ne l'étonnait absolument pas. C'était certainement une habitude pour lui d'arriver si tôt. Il faudrait sans doute attendre encore un moment avant de voir débarquer Watari, quant à Wakaba et Terazuma, ils arrivaient généralement pile à l'heure. Saya et Yuma seraient peut-être un peu en retard. Elles n'étaient pas franchement ponctuelles. Hisoka sentit un frisson le parcourir à l'idée de passer des vacances en leur compagnie.

Et Tsuzuki… En fait, ça serait vraiment un miracle s'ils partaient à l'heure prévue.

Il soupira, lui et ça manie d'arriver toujours bien trop à l'avance… Il allait encore devoir attendre des heures avant de partir.

Mais au fond, il s'en moquait car il trouvait cette idée de vacances complètement stupide. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il n'avait pas envie de faire la fête et il savait pertinemment que dés lors que Konoe, Watari et Tsuzuki était ensemble, ils vidaient bouteilles sur bouteilles en chantant et en dansant.

Il n'avait pas non plus envie d'être collé mais savait que c'était impossible puisque Saya et Yuma les accompagnaient.

Il pourrait toujours passer ses journées à broyer du noir en compagnie de Terazuma… Non, en fait ça non plus ce n'était pas possible puisque le Shinigami se transformait en chimère même avec Hisoka.

Il soupira très profondément. Cela allait probablement être les pires vacances de son après-vie.

Il décida alors d'aller se chercher un café pour passer le temps.

Il se retrouva de nouveau devant le bureau de Tatsumi. Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient. Il y avait celle du secrétaire, ce qui était somme toute assez normal mais il fut particulièrement surpris d'entendre celle de son partenaire. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit au bureau de si bonne heure. Peut-être que l'idée d'aller s'empiffrer à Okinawa avait stimulé son réveil.

Hisoka allait passer son chemin quand il entendit son prénom. Il s'arrêta net. Tatsumi et Tsuzuki étaient en train de parler de lui.

Hisoka n'était pas du genre curieux mais la colère qu'il ressentait à l'idée que ces deux-là puissent parler de lui dans son dos était telle qu'il décida d'écouter la conversation. Il prit soin de bien lever une barrière mentale car il savait que Tatsumi possédait quelques notions de télépathie.

Diverses émotions lui parvenaient. Elles étaient très denses et enchevêtrées et il avait du mal à les dissocier. Il crut reconnaître dans le lot de la déception, de la peine, de la colère, de la compréhension, de l'incompréhension… En fait, cela n'avait pas de sens. Dans ce méli-mélo émotionnel se brassaient les sentiments de Tatsumi et de Tsuzuki ainsi que les siens et il ne pouvait rien en retirer. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une solution : écouter.

Il s'approcha donc d'avantage.

« Je crois que tu prends trop les choses à cœur… lança la voix de Tatsumi. C'est d'ailleurs un grand problème chez toi.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça le vrai problème, soupira Tsuzuki. C'est encore pire qu'avant, tu peux le croire toi ?

- Ce que je crois c'est que tu dramatises. Peut-être que Kurosaki-kun ne s'est pas encore totalement remis de cette épreuve. »

_« ah, enfin quelqu'un qui me comprends »_ pensa Hisoka.

« Je ne sais pas… Il est toujours de mauvaise humeur, distant, il ne sourit jamais. On dirait que tout l'ennuie, que je l'ennuie, que de travailler ici l'ennuie… Il ne sort jamais et ne s'intéresse à rien d'autre qu'à ses bouquins…

-Tsuzuki-san, je ne crois que tu vas un peu loin dans tes critiques. Chacun a le droit de faire ce qu'il a envie de faire.

- Tu sais, j'aime être le partenaire d'Hisoka mais c'est une association qui va droit dans le mur.

- Et où voudrait-tu qu'elle aille cette « association » comme tu dis, demanda Tatsumi.

- Je voudrais qu'il s'ouvre plus à moi, qu'il me dise quand il ne va pas bien, qu'il me raconte ses cauchemars pour que je puisse le consoler. Je voudrais qu'il sourit, qu'il s'autorise à être heureux… Bon sang, qu'il me fasse confiance quoi ?! Je ne comprends rien à ce gamin. » grogna Tsuzuki.

Hisoka en avait plus qu'assez, il s'éloigna du bureau la tête basse, perdu dans ses pensées. Dans le couloir, il heurta Watari qui le salua chaleureusement mais il ne répondit pas il alla à la bibliothèque, là où il savait que personne ne viendrait l'ennuyer. Il salua brièvement les deux frères Gushoshin et alla s'asseoir dans un coin sombre pour réfléchir.

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

**(Je suis fatigué d'être ce que tu veux que je sois)**

**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**

**(Je me sens si inconfiant, perdu en dessous de la surface)**

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les gens voulaient qu'il soit différent de ce qu'il était réellement. Pourquoi devrait-il rire s'il n'en avait pas envie ? Pourquoi devrait-il sortir s'il ne voulait pas voir le monde ?

**I don't know what you're expecting of me**

**(Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi)**

**Put under the presure of walking in your shoes**

**(Mis sous la pression de marcher dans tes pas)**

Tsuzuki le poussait toujours à s'interroger sur lui-même. Ne pouvait-il donc pas simplement l'accepter comme il était ? Il ne savait même pas finalement ce que son partenaire attendait de lui. Ou si plutôt, il ne le savait que trop bien. Être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas, c'est ce que Tsuzuki voulait qu'il soit.

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**(Chaque pas que je fais est une nouvelle erreur à tes yeux)**

De toute façon, quoiqu'il fasse finissait par lui être reproché, même le fait d'avoir voulu que Tsuzuki vive.

I've become so numb

**(Je suis devenu tellement insensible)**

**I can't feel you there**

**(Je ne peux plus te sentir près de moi)**

**Become so tired**

**(devenu tellement fatigué)**

**So much more aware**

**(tellement plus conscient)**

**I'm becomming this**

**(C'est ce que je suis ne train de devenir)**

**All I want to do**

**(Tout ce que je veux faire)**

**Is be more like me**

**(c'est être un peu plus comme moi)**

**And be less like you**

**(Et un peu moins comme toi)**

**Pourquoi ne le laissait donc pas être ce qu'il voulait être, c'est-à-dire lui-même ?**

**Can't you see that you're smothering me**

**(Ne vois-tu donc pas que tu m'étouffes)**

**Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control**

**(Me tenant trop fort, effrayé de perdre le contrôle)**

Les sentiments que Tsuzuki lui portaient étaient bien présents et il savait au fond de lui que ce que voulait son partenaire s'était son bonheur mais il l'étouffait à force de gentillesse et de témoignage d'affection, lui qui n'en avait jamais reçu durant toute son enfance. C'est comme s'il avait peur qu'Hisoka s'évapore, disparaisse s'il ne s'occupait pas de lui.

**'Cause everything that you thought I would be**

**(Parce que tout ce que tu pensais que j'aurais pu être)**

**Has fallen apart, right in front of you**

**(Est tombé en miettes juste devant toi)**

Tsuzuki voulait qu'il soit quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas, probablement le garçon qu'il aurait pu être s'il n'avait pas été empathe, si ses parents l'avaient aimé, s'il n'avait pas vécu enfermé au sous-sol et surtout s'il n'avait jamais croisé le chemin de Muraki. Mais voilà, le monde ne se construit pas avec des « si ».

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**(Chaque pas que je fais est une nouvelle erreur à tes yeux)**

**And every second I waste, is more than I can take**

**(Et chaque seconde que je gaspille est plus que je ne peux supporter)**

Il avait déjà gaspillé énormément de temps à essayer de se faire aimer de ses parents, à essayer de leur faire oublier qu'il n'était pas normal et tout cela s'était soldé par un lamentable échec. Maintenant, son temps il le passait à panser ses blessures, à vivre avec son passé sans pourtant l'oublier afin être capable, enfin, de ne plus regarder derrière lui, de ne plus avoir de regret pour pouvoir affronter l'avenir la tête haute, pour pourvoir présenter le nouveau Hisoka, non pas une nouvelle personne mais un être réparé et solide. Mais puisque même Tsuzuki ne voyait pas les efforts qu'il faisait pour exorciser ses démons, pourquoi perdait-il encore sont temps dans ce genre de chose ?

**I've become so numb**

**(Je suis devenu tellement insensible)**

**I can't feel you there**

**(Je ne peux plus te sentir près de moi)**

**Become so tired**

**(devenu tellement fatigué)**

**So much more aware**

**(tellement plus conscient)**

**I'm becomming this**

**(C'est ce que je suis ne train de devenir)**

**All I want to do**

**(Tout ce que je veux faire)**

**Is be more like me**

**(c'est être un peu plus comme moi)**

**And be less like you**

**(Et un peu moins comme toi)**

**Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser être ce qu'il avait envie d'être ?**

**And I know I may end up failing too**

**(Et je sais que je vais peut-être finir par échouer aussi)**

Il voulait s'en sortir seul, pour être fier de lui-même pour pouvoir montrer au monde entier qu'il n'était pas si faible qu'il en avait l'air, pour gagner le pari qu'il avait conclu avec lui-même de réussir à vaincre ses peurs sans l'aide de personne et surtout pour honorer la promesse qu'il s'était faite de ne plus jamais se reposer sur quelqu'un pour s'en sortir. Etait-ce tellement insensé d'être renfermé sur soi-même après avoir vécu ce qu'il avait vécu ? Etait-ce si surréaliste de ne faire véritablement confiance à personne quand tout les gens que vous aimiez vous ont tourné le dos ?

**But I know you were just like me**

**(Mais je sais que tu étais tout comme moi)**

Je sais que tu veux faire ton possible pour que je me sente bien, Tsuzuki. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de faire de moi ce que je ne suis pas. Tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer à changer au rythme que tu souhaiterais. Parfois, tu ressembles à Muraki… Tu veux diriger mon destin comme si j'étais un pantin et toi, un marionnettiste me faisant marcher, parler, et rire quand bon te semble. Non pas pour mon propre bien, mais avant tout pour le tien…

**With someone disappointed in you**

**(Quand quelqu'un était déçu de toi)**

Je sais que je te déçois souvent et tu dois me pardonner de ne pas te laisser diriger ma vie et de lutter contre le changement que tu veux m'imposer. Mais je sais que tu comprends car il y a eu aussi des gens que tu as déçu et à leur égard, tu étais tout comme moi, fatigué d'exister et insensible à leurs appels, à leur présence. Alors comprends-moi maintenant, quand je suis insensible à la tienne.

L'aîné des Gushoshin héla Hisoka. Tout le monde était là et l'attendait pour partir à Okinawa…

* * *

Voilà c'était une petite introspective dans le cerveau d'Hisoka, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez des commentaires.

**Aerith** : Enfin, Hisoka, comment peux-tu comparer Tsuzuki à Muraki, c'est une honte !!!

**Hisoka** : Tu dis ça parce que c'est pas toi qui l'a toute la journée sur le dos

**Aerith** : Mais non, tu ne comprends pas que Tsu-chan fait ça pour ton bien ?

**Hisoka** : Oui et l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intensions.

**Aerith** : Oh hé, ne me fais pas de leçon de morale, tu veux, tu n'es qu'un personnage de manga !

**Hisoka** : Peut-être mais j'en ai marre qu'on veuille que je sois différent de ce que je suis, nah !

**Aerith** : On veut juste que tu te sentes bien dans ta peau, Hi-Chan

**Hisoka** : Tu ne vas peut-être pas le croire, mais je me sens bien comme je suis et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, c'est un nom ridicule.

**Aerith** : Comme tu voudras… 'Soka-Chan.


End file.
